pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye rhyme
Eye rhyme, also called visual rhyme and sight rhyme, is a similarity in spelling between words that are pronounced differently and hence, not an auditory rhyme. An example is the pair slaughter and laughter. Many older English poems, particularly those written in Middle English or written in The Renaissance, contain rhymes that were originally true or full rhymes, but as read by modern readers they are now eye rhymes because of shifts in pronunciation. Other Eye Rhymes A * said : laid, paid, raid, maid : plaid * rain : again * contain, retain : certain, mountain, fountain * game, name, shame, blame, dame : sesame * panga : wanga * derange, grange : orange * stranger, ranger : anger * fart, tart : wart, thwart * watch : hatch, scratch, patch * gather, rather (US) : bather : father, rather (UK) * laughter: daughter, slaughter * have : save, cave * leotard: leopard, Leonard E * bread, dead, head, lead (metal), read (past) : bead, lead (verb), read (present) * breast : feast, yeast, beast, least * wreath : breath * height : weight * protein : vein * their : weir * lemon : demon * sphere, here : there, where * sew : blew, hew, new, crew, dew, few * sean : bean, mean, lean I * wi-fi, hi, pi : ski * lie, pie, tie : curie, tootsie, bourgeoisie * fiend : friend * pier, tier : lier * tortilla : barilla/ flotilla * wind, rescind : bind, find, grind, kind, wind (=coil) * ginger, singer (who singes) : finger, linger : singer, ringer * nation, plantation, felicitation : cation, anion * hubris : debris O * do : so * roe, toe : shoe * solder : smolder, folder * golf : wolf * roll, troll : moll, doll, poll * come : home * tomb, womb : comb : bomb, aplomb * con, upon : son, ton * tone, bone, phone, alone, hone : gone, shone (UK) : one, done * good, stood : blood : food, mood, brood * dose : lose : hose, nose, pose, rose * cost, frost : most, host, post : dost * foster, coster, roster : poster * bough : dough, though : borough, thorough : slough, through : rough, tough, enough : cough : hiccough * rouge : gouge * wound (noun) : found, pound, ground, round, sound, around, bound, mound, abound, wound (coiled) * sour, hour : pour, four : tour * love, glove : move, prove : grove, drove * clover, rover : cover, hover, lover : mover * brow, now, how, plow, wow, vow : sow, crow, mow, row, slow, show, below, know, tow U * banquet, racquet : bouquet * rugged : drugged, lugged * fury : bury * blurry, furry : curry * fruit : biscuit * put : nut References External Resources *www.whatrhymeswith.com - Rhyming dictionary and community for finding assonant, consonant, feminine, identical, light line, macaronic, masculine, near, perfect, rich, scarce, wrenched, eye rhymes. Category:Linguistics